The First Dance
by moffwithhishead
Summary: Destiel one-shot. Found a song and got impatient waiting to use it in my other fic. Their first dance if you couldn't guess. :)


**A/N: One shot. Because I found this song the other day and knew it had to be used in a fic and if this is going to happen in my other fic, it's a hell of a ways away. So here. Enjoy this probably not great one-shot. But seriously, the song is "Only for You" by Heartless Bastards. Go look it up. I actually have a whole playlist of fic songs that I plan to use at some point but it was this song or "Beside You" by Marianas Trench that were going to be their first dance. And I chose this one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Supernatural owns the characters and Heartless Bastards own the song. Damn**.

* * *

Dean Winchester is standing by himself at the bar in the corner of the ballroom and drinking a glass of champagne. Everyone around him is dancing and laughing and having a good time while Dean is standing in the corner watching everyone else. It's not that he isn't happy – this is actually the happiest day of his life – it's just that he can't fucking believe this actually happened. He can't believe that just over two hours ago he married the love of his life, his nerdy angel friend Castiel. But don't take Dean's disbelief too seriously; he's still shocked that Cas said yes when he proposed. Hell, Dean's still shocked that he actually proposed.

Suddenly Sam's at his side and tapping him on the shoulder, saying something about "Get out there" and pushing him towards the dance floor. _Where's there? What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me_? And then he sees it. Castiel is in front of him, holding out a hand as the music starts to play.

_**Been a while since I felt this way about someone, **_

_**I'd really really like to know you, more,**_

_**Oh oh, know you, more**_

_**Oh, your eyes, they sing a song to me,**_

_**I'd really really like to go to it, oh, go, oh**_

_**And I will oh, open my heart**_

_**And I will oh, only for you**_

"May I have this dance, Dean?" Cas doesn't wait for an answer and grabs Dean, pulling him closer to whisper in Dean's ear, "How much have you had to drink today?"

Dean almost doesn't hear Cas's question, he's so lost in the music. Finding this song for their first dance was purely an accident but Dean fell in love with it as soon as the band started singing. He'd never tell Cas this but he pushed so hard for the song because he had fallen in love with it the same way he fell in love with Cas: slowly, reluctantly and then suddenly completely, all at once. It was one of those rare moments in life where you meet someone or you see something or hear it or read it and you just have to stop and think 'Damn, what was I doing before this was in my life?' He did feel Castiel nuzzle his neck to get his attention and purred a little at the glorious feeling.

The angel laughed and asked the question again, "How much have you had to drink today?" Dean frowned slightly, a little offended, "One glass of champagne at the bar. Why?"

"You just seem a little out of it, that's all…" The couple swayed in time to the music and allowed their hands to go to their respective places (Dean's on Castiel's hips and Castiel's around Dean's neck). Dean smiled to himself, "Can't a guy be deliriously happy on his wedding day?"

Cas kissed Dean's neck gently and closed his eyes, allowing Dean to take full control of their dancing. They stayed like this, Dean resting his head on Castiel's while they dance and Cas laying his head on Dean's chest, until Cas realized the end of the song was coming. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah baby?" He looked down at the angel, _**his**_ angel, and felt his heart skip at least a beat with the way Castiel was looking at him. It's no wonder Jo insists on calling him Angel Face. Dean smiled and brought a hand up to brush a loose strand of dark brown hair off of Castiel's face lovingly.

"I love you." He looked up and smiled at the gesture, moving forwards and upwards to catch Dean's hand and pull him down for a kiss. Castiel had his hands on Dean's face, holding him there, and kissed his husband in a manner that was probably somewhat inappropriate for all the eyes that were on them. He didn't pull away until the song ended though, and smiled at how gorgeous his new husband looked.

Dean was a little breathless when Cas pulled away, "I love you too Castiel."


End file.
